


A Heart Bruised

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 6





	A Heart Bruised

It was great when I first started being physically intimate with Misty.

For a while.

Her hair nuzzled my thighs

as she got busy.

“Oh God, right there.”

They were my highest highs

for months.

Everything changed when I requested 

more.

“Let’s make it official.”

Bottomless pits of blue grew distant.

The look said it all before,

“I don’t want that.”

Her skin left mine.

For the last time I’d experienced what it was like to be

at her physical mercy.

Emotionally at her mercy for much longer.

Romantically incompatible. 


End file.
